Użytkownik:Psychotaku69
Wstęp Mam na imię Alicja i mam 18 lat. Na co dzień zajmuję się nołlajfieniem czyli w moim przypadku: oglądaniem anime, graniem w gry, słuchaniem muzyki i czytaniem książek. Moje cztery największe miłości to Pokemony, Vocaloidy (UTAU i Utaite), yaoi oraz anime typu mecha. Moimi ulubionymi zwierzątkami są kot i panda (które również kolekcjonuje). Jak to się zaczęło? W Pokemony gram już od jakichś 11 lat, oglądać zaczęłam wcześniej. Kochałam je od zawsze, kocham, kochać będę i nigdy nie przestanę. Moim ulubionym pokiem jest Munchlax (którego nigdy nie udało mi się złapać :c), zaś ulubioną grą prawdopodobnie Crystal. Vocaloidami zainteresowałam się gdzieś w drugiej klasie gimbazy, więc trochę już w tym siedzę. Na początku znałam oczywiście tylko Miku (piosenki World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou). Potem na fandemonium zobaczyłam obrazek z Lenem odnoszącym się do piosenki The Runaway Of Len Kagamine, z ciekawości sprawdziłam i bardzo mi się spodobała (pierwszy rok był okresem jarania się Lenem). Później poznałam Kaito z piosenkami Cantarella, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara (oryginalny japoński ending z pokemonów i bardzo piękna piosenka, polecam!) i Dear You w duecie z Miku. Wówczas niezbyt mi się podobał jego głos, ale z czasem się do niego przekonałam. Ogólnie w gimnazjum byłam jeszcze laikiem, który słuchał tylko Cryptonoidów, GUMI, Gakupo i Kasane Teto. Tak na dobre to wciągnęłam się w to chyba dopiero w technikum, kiedy to zaczęłam słuchać wszystkich Vocaloidów po kolei i tak odkryłam swoją miłość do Piko i Yumy (12 listopada 2013). Zaczęłam również obczajać UTAU i poznałam Namine Ritsu (5 maja '13), Matsudę Ppoiyo i Keine Rona (30 grudnia '13), z kolei w styczniu 2014 poznałam YOHIOloida, Ryone Yami i Hibiki Shinjiego. Moje zainteresowanie Yaoi zaczęło się w drugiej klasie gimbazy, kiedy to z ciekawości sięgnęłam po hetaliowego doujina USxUK (wówczas Arthur Kirkland był moim "mężem"), spodobało mi się i tak się zaczęła moja yaoimania. Obecnie moimi ulubionymi yaoi są: Sensitive Pornograph, Shonen Maid Kuro-kun, Junjou Romantica (manga only), Love Neco, Miwaku no Ringo, Issou Mou Kudokitai, Love Me Hard, Oresama wa Koi no Dorei, DRAMAtical Murder, Lamento: Beyond The Void, Hanakage, Hanamachi Monogatari, Maid Hajimemashita i Koibito Yugi. Mechami i Sci-fi interesuję się od niedawna bo dopiero od wakacji 2014. Zakochałam się w nich po obejrzeniu Neon Genesis Evangelion. Widok napierdalających się gigantycznych robotów bo prostu mnie oczarował i tak mi już zostało. Kilka słów mnie Lubię oglądać horrory, programy naukowe i czytać creepypasty. Fascynują mnie różne niewyjaśnione zjawiska oraz teorie spiskowe; ogólnie wszystko to co mroczne, tajemnicze i niepokojące. Kocham również czytać książki. Jestem uzależniona od anime, słuchania muzyki oraz słodkich napojów. Jestem śpiochem. Ogromnym śpiochem. I żarłokiem; oraz stereotypowym otaku z zadatkami na NEET'a, zamkniętym w sobie, samotnym, aczkolwiek staram się być optymistą. Jestem marzycielką. Czasami nazywają mnie Alicją z Krainy Czarów (czego nie lubię) ponieważ cały czas chodzę z głową w chmurach, żyjąc we własnym wymyślonym świecie. Jeśli chodzi o wiarę (w moim przypadku rzeczy, które chciałabym żeby były prawdziwe) to uznaję swoistą mieszankę satanizmu laveyańskiego, dyskordianizmu, pogaństwa, new age, mitologii perskiej i Lovecrafta. Mam częste skłonności do filozofowania. Piszę również pamiętnik. Dotychczas zapisałam jakieś pięć zeszytów. Prowadzę również brudnopisy, w których zapisuję różne notatki, listy, opisy postaci i miejsc, które sama wymyśliłam i ogółem rzeczy, które są zbyt chaotyczne, żeby zapisywać je w pamiętniku. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z ludźmi to jestem bardzo nieufna, w szczególności do swoich rówieśników, którzy mi dokuczają. Powodem, dla którego to robią jest prawdopodobnie mój introwertyzm, ale przede wszystkim wygląd. Co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, że jestem bardzo blada. Moja skóra jest wręcz przezroczysta tak, że można zobaczyć wszystkie żyły. Nie lubię wychodzić na słońce, a tym bardziej się opalać, więc tak już zostanie na zawsze. Drugą rzeczą są moje oczy. Są wąskie i lekko skośne przez co ludzie (ha, jacy ludzie? to tylko świnie w ludzkich skórach!) czasami wyzywają mnie od Chińczyków. Nie, żebym miała coś do Chińczyków, ale to w jaki sposób to robią naprawdę boli. Z tego powodu jestem właśnie nieufna i nieśmiała i nawet jeśli zauważę osobę, która lubi to samo co ja to nigdy nie odezwę się pierwsza, ale jeśli ktoś pierwszy do mnie zagada to jest zupełnie w porządku. Z reguły jestem osobą przyjaźnie nastawioną, ale jeśli zauważę, że ktoś zachowuje się nie w porządku to potrafię być naprawdę wredna. Lubię pisać z ludźmi w internecie i zawsze będę bardzo szczęśliwa jeśli ktoś do mnie napisze na tablicy albo GG, nawet o najmniejsze pierdole. Vocaloid.full.377436.jpg|Moja idolka Kaito-kaito-shion-23488764-750-500.jpg|Mój kochany Kaito At the top by sartika3091-d6rqis7.jpg|YOHIOś Oliver in the snow by trancyursa-d6xnctv.png|Słodziachny Oliver Vocaloid.600.1720312.jpg|Czy tylko ja kocham ten pairing? Utatane Piko (4).jpg|Pikulec Luoś.jpg|Luoś wcisnęła się na miejsce Yumy Yuma (34).jpg|Yum Yum Yuma Kagamine-Rin-rin-kagamine-22448231-1200-900.jpg|Słodka Rincia Kawaii Lenuś.gif|Kawaii Lenuś Hatsune-Miku1.jpg|Nie wiem jak można nienawidzić Miku tylko ze względu na sławę hqdefault.jpg|Moja waifu Macne Nana.jpg|Dubstepowa królowa Macne Nana Moimi ulubionymi zespołami oraz wykonawcami są: Paddy and the Rats, Gorillaz, Korpiklaani, System Of A Down, Liv Moon, Akiko Shikata, DOES. Ogólnie kocham też muzykę celtycką oraz brzmienie różnych tradycyjnych instrumentów takich jak lutnia, dudy szkockie czy lira. Moimi ulubionym Vocaloidami są: GUMI, Kaito, YOHIOloid, Oliver, Utatane Piko, Luo Tianyi, VY2 Yuma, Kagamine Rin i Len, Hatsune Miku, IA, MAIKA, Macne Nana, ZOLA PROJECT, Kamui Gakupo, SeeU, SF-A2 miki, Tone Rion, MAYU, Aoki Lapis i Flower. Moje ulubione UTAU to: Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto, Sukone Tei, ROOK, Matsuda Ppoiyo, Kai Kim, Keine Ron, Denki Sai/Galvan Ize, Tsukishiro Hakupo, Hibiki Shinji, Ryone Yami, Raine Reizo, Makune Hachi, Makimiya Fuki i Momone Momo. Trochę ulubionych piosenek poszczególnych Vocaloidów... } GUMI: Sakura, No Money, Masked BitcH, Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl, Chasing Dreams, Amai Kotoba, Tokio Funka, Countdown, Trashy Innocence, The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God, After-School Strider, An Ecstatic Vivace, Paradox Riddle, Don't Mine At Night, Wonderful Nippon!, Today Too Will Be Cheerful, Sweet Float Flats, Ame Ga Futte, Sasha, Coward Mont BlancAitai, Ten Faced,She, Caramel Heaven, Route Sphere, Coward Mont Blanc, Private Journal, Rampaging Lolitaholic, Seikan Hikou, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle, Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket☆ Kaito: Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love, Shabon No Salamander, SPiCA, September, Talk Dirty To Me, Crescent Moon, Shima Uta, The Girl In Byakkoya, Last Night Good Night, Broken Rain, Clever Emperor's Patronage, A Thousand Year Solo, Shineba Ii No ni, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Flower Tail,Moonlight Total Eclipse, Cantarella, Circus Monster, Reload Words, KeyWord, Silence, swing-by, Negative-Positive*Continues, Unyapu, 1925, Terekakushi Puberty, DoReMiFa Rondo, Melt, Morning Call, My Life YOHIOloid: Gypsy Bard, Five Nights At Freddy's, Piece Of Junk World, Daisy, NeopolitaN, Pumped Up Kicks, Fairytale, Lautar, Never Let You Go, Wreckling Ball, Not Fair, Dream With You, Ai No Kotoba II, Mirai E, Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happy Dance De Strap, Love Love Nightmare, Faceless, Lavender Tone, Joker, Hello Kitty, Braveheart, Around The Sun, Frosted, post-script, Only Wait For You, Faceless Oliver: Twaddles Of A Flue Faker, The Botanist, The Boy With No Eyes, I Built A Spaceship, Rainbow Factory, Unown, Take You Back, Where Have You Been, Once Upon A December, Tarantula, Still Love You, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Hello, How Are You Utatane Piko: A.E.V.P., Mosaic Role, Love Hero, Wind-up God, Blue Lotus, Alluring Secret~Black Vow, Torinoko City, Stars That Can Not Be Counted, The Seventh Me, III Toluthin Antenna III, Shake It!, Immoral, Life Proof, The Melancholy Of Digital List, Piko's Feelings, Mirai Graph, Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night, Nekomimi Switch, Music Box Of Time, Sandy Beach Of Vermilion, Karakuri Pierrot, WAVE, Yubikiri, Souvenir, Puzzle Luo Tianyi: 惜春去, Wind Fireless Moon, For The Year Of Snake Come With Good Fortune, Orchid Pavilion, Tsumugi Uta, Autumn Moonlight, Reminiscence of the Red Lotus, Qingping Le Nian, Crow Kill All Three Thousand Of The World, Binary Life, Doomsday Disco, I LOVE YOU, Half And Half, A Day Of Little Red Riding Hood, Boys&Friends, 66CCFF VY2 Yuma: Isshin Furan, Otoko No Musume Memorable, Whale Went Up In The Hills, Rain Under The Umbrella, St-aring Down, Jet Black, A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Hirari Hirari, Bird Across The Stars, Water Clown, Prisoner, Yuma Yuma ☆ Epic Night, Kocchi Muite Baby Kagamine Rin: 243, Undead Enemy, Legendary Witch, Meltdown, Song For Great Satan, Tsukema Tsukeru, DRINKER, Kasattenai Yo, Kokoro, Pinko Stick Luv, Daring!, Happy Halloween, Soleil, Soratobazu, Omedetou, Song of Tomboy Princess Kagamine Len: The Run Away Of Len Kagamine, Gigantic O.T.N., ＋♂, Fallin' Down, Tululila Talila Tulula, Mr. Taxi, Checkmate, Pon Pon Pon, Chilledren, Super Hero, Lost Destination, Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len Hatsune Miku: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Lonely UFO, Tho, Aria On The Game Center, The Full Course for Candy Addicts, KUSOGE-, Carmine Cube, Gomenne Gomenne, Happy Death, Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho, Corpse Dance, Gimmie Gimmie, ODDS&ENDS, Weekender Girl, Let It Go, The Intense Singing Of Hatsune Miku, Ageage Again, Balalaika, World Is Mine, Ai No Kotoba, Pink Or Black, PoPiPo IA: Ubai Omou Futari, Shall I Talk About Old Days?, I'm Sorry For Liking You, Lion Of The Starry Sky, Ambiguous, Carry Me Away, Dialing Paranoia, Anti Beat, Shiryokukensa, Spending All My Time, Fashion Monster, too Cute!, I Love You, Boy And Star, Clock Heart, Let-ters, Lie, Answer MAIKA: Define Me, Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar, Que Decida El Corazón, La Sastrería de Enbizaka, La Audición, Gurú, Tiempos, Pan Con Chocolate, La Camisa Negra, Fujoshi, Liminales, C#AEB - De Torres y Murallas Macne Nana: IROHA(common), ENISHI(tsugu), AINU, We Like To Party, Ryuu no Se ni Notte, Vrosteroid, Sky Fall Down, Yume To Hajima Ring Ring, Untitled Song, Frontier Of Augmented Reality World ZOLA PROJECT: Gloriosa, Diffracted Light Kageura, Soar, BORDERLESS, Zo-RAP!, Sugar Plum Heart, Libra, JouJou YuuJou, Cosmic Traverels, Ray 2 KYW *KYO: Guren No Yumiya, Circus Monster, If You Aren't Here, Brakaway *WIL: Sugar Candy, Tears For Flora, Story, twinkle pop *YUU: The Promised Place, LETTER Kamui Gakupo: Dancing Samurai, Owata, Paranoid Doll, Cry For You, Le Rouge Est Amour, Joker, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, What Makes You Beautiful, Tougen Uta, Demons, Super Fresh SeeU: Wakano No Busanloid, Love Kung, Dashed Pillow, I Only Speak Konglish, Girl Playing The Flute, I=Fantasy, Arirang, Run!, Never Let You Go, Delete SF-A2 miki: Our Belief, Catch Me ☆ My Darlin', mErcy, Shatter, Uzume Kagura, Moment, Anti Beat, I Want Chu! Tone Rion: Your Sky is Sorrowful, Late-Night Sucre, Blue Sanctuary, Pokkan Color, Snow Halation, Polyrhythm, I Think, So I Am, Thousand Regrets MAYU: Akkanbe Da!, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Still Doll, And Blind Girl And Devil Jealousy, The Fan, Only For You, Of Love? Do Not Reveal, Sally Song Aoki Lapis: Yume Nikki No Tame No Waltz, Magical Girl☆Lapis, Think The Future, Winter Happy Night, Land And Waste Flower: Detention Teacher, Close To You, Ignite, EYE, Fly To Night, Tonight, Venus Dragoon, Absolute Music Dance, Vague Lust Lover Big Al: F-uck You, Friday, Little's Alan Big Polka, Big Al Pie, Measure Up, HIM, Dancing Samurai Akikoloid-chan: Colorful Filter, Wonderful Feeling, Oden ☆ My Life, Meat Meets Girl, Let's Meet In The Blue Convenience Store Meiko: The White Snow Prinsess is, Junjou Spectra, Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, Diamond Drop, Leia Tōhoku Zunko: Tango Novara, Strength, Serendipity, Zun Zun Doko Tohoku Dokozun Ko, Pastel Imagination Yan He: Jasmine Flower Blooms, CORE, Newborn, The Age of Swords and Blades Megurine Luka: Karakuri Pierrot, Double Lariat, 7days, Toeto, In Adversae, GravitoN Kaai Yuki: A Wonder Of Aisyah, Balsam, Calalini, Rugrats Theory SONiKA: Repeat, If I Die Young, Call Me Maybe, Bi☣hazard Rana: Uraomote・Fortune, Yellow, World Is Mine, Chasse, Song of Ninety-Nine Mew: Stella, Kamuikotan, Melody Of Light, TsunTsun Gokko VY1 Mizki: What an Erotic Sequencer!, Crystal Throat, Cyber Thunder Cider, Fairyrings Ryuto: PointSend Echo, Melt 2M MIX, Never Let You Go, Gacha Gacha ☆ Fire Endless Night Lily: Lilily ☆ Nation, Hypnotic Tiger, Scarlet Rose, Under Of Fragments, Life Lemons Hiyama Kiyoteru: Pieces Of Me, Brilliant EVE, Victimizer Clara: Want You Go, Electronegative, Gravedad Del Amor Galaco: C20H25N30, I'm Happy Girl anon & kanon: Heart Chrome, Musical Symmetry kokone: Seiheki no Hitomi, White Chocolate Yuzuki Yukari: E.D.E.N, A Book Full Of Faces Nekomura Iroha: I Hate Sailor Uniforms, Hydrangea, Oh God, You Are, Teaching The ABC Of Love Bruno: Phone Addict Chika: Et Cetera Merli: Something Missing CUL: Rhapsody in Red ... i UTAU bkit-border-top-left-radius:0.5em; border-top-left-radius:0.5em;"> H8w634 The Material World], Rebelion, Creuzer, Lost Destination, It's A Wonderful World, The Dissapearance Of Namine Ritsu, Fennec, Uni, Balalaika, Yume No Tsubasa, Eternal Force Blizzard, Flame Of Rebelion, Flower Of Sorrow, Red Haired Diva, Heart Democracy, The Idiots Admires Anomaly, GraveKeeper, Calc., -ERROR, A Little Dream Elegy, k Clarity, Groovy Matsuda Ppoiyo: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4j8O77Koeg Th Girl Isn't Scared of Me, Splatter Party, Illusionist's Paradise, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Division→Destruction of..., Uneven Hymn, Love Song With No Talent, Clean Freak, Rondo Of Possible World, Rain Stops, Good-Bye, The Road Home, White Hole, White Knight, Heart Rate #0822, Sadistic.Music∞Factory, Cyber Thun Cider, Black Rai Kai Kim: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csKYRuROMXk 3 Year Ann rsary-Parade, UNRAVEL, Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Don't Look At Me In That Way, Song Of The Utauloid, Fantastic Baby, World In NOT Mine, Tell You World, Cruc My Love, Konayuk Keine Ron: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAMmQ_4VJJ0 Eject N , On'nanoko no sukaato ga totsuzen mekure tari shinai ka na, Kyooto Ron, EYE, it, Byakkoya No Musume, -ERROR, Strobe Las Sukone Tei: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uke1neXiIPw Psychot Love Song, Chains, Declare War On All VOC@LOID, Kanashimi No Mukou E, Black Flower, A Witch, Chokoroten, Tease Fall Sound, ://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23809672 Untied Ribbon, Swayed Hear Kasane Teto: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsZKJD-6S4k Song O he Eared Robot, Kasane Teto's Territory, Sleeping Beauty, Final Reason, I'll Quit Singing [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyUXsQSybGA Zombie Discotheque Tsukishiro Hakupo: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbPgbNC0TCA Transient Apple Salesgirl, Persona Noise, World・Lampshade, Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku, Iw Yellow, Egomam Hibiki Shinji: [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21059298 Gloria [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20337088 Moon Of The Sakura Tower Dance, God Slying Machine, Super Hero, Joking Speake [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSvQNeUih9A Koi No Hajimaru Ot Momone Momo: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqO9TeM3K50 Hello net, Clover ♣ Club, The Division→Destruction of..., Song Of A Yo Girl, Nyanyanyany ROOK: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEq7ljzEnpo The Madness O uke Venomania, Fc Discord, MACARO Makimiya Fuki: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikiGSZaYApQ Let Blossom, Punting Song, Lam Galvan Ize: [http://www.4shared.com/mp3/OoRAbSz2ba/Galvan_Ize_- teor.html? Meteor, THREADNATION, Seven Col Morning, Dead Oasi Denki Sai: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0mv4kjJFPE Piece Of nk World, Fragile System: Boys And Gir , [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nmqWiMr__8 Magician Operatio Raine Reizo: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCke57tFKJw Outer ence, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Hide And Seek Of lation, Satiation Me Yokune Ruko: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgj9NpWjZe phel , Ten Face Ryone Yami: [http: ww.youtube.com/watch?v=c7sbc0c3WfY The Awe e Power Of Science Makune Hachi: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ldDxP3ewk4 er ale, pet❤me!, Aino Hate: All Over e Country, Shiki Oriori, youtube.com/watch?v=T_1T8507V5Y Two Address Country Of Happines Ryszard Anioł: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXfbNesR0EQ Good ght, See You Tomorro koe Zuui: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46SY-rwQ9gA iNF Dione Meru ://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqXIbeTI Little D ok i: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZt fM Mus Ry cier: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v yTM Ama ttps://soundcloud.com/pianobench -orig ! ebi ! Futobaru Paro [[Plik:Kai_Kim_dreamy.png|thumb] thumb Piosenki mieszane, śpiewane przez więcej niż jeden głos t-radius:0.5em;"> > r-top-left- us:0.5em;"> bk order -lef -radius:0 ; bo d r-top-left ius:0 ;"> ? 2I17Z LUV ORRRRR GUMI amui Gak //www.y e.c atch 8CF Anii Kaito & sune u: [htt /www. ube ch? 75Hmg Dear Y Kaito & Meiko: tps://www.youtube /w ?v=83xgP-m-P-A Di ted Princess, .com/watch?v=xN2b dp ung, Alive, In Lo [https://www. ube.com/watch?v=x VD Paired Wintry Wi Kaito & Kamui upo: [htt /www. u om/w ? pFZoN Seven We War, w.youtube.com/watc e i_dXy4 Gimme Kaito & Naot u [https://www om/watch?v=OL Grandfather's Clo Kaito & Kai : [https://www.yout om/watch?v=IWTkrf1j lution For Jealousy https://w outube.com/watch?v=Oen The Girl In Byakko o, YUU: [http://ww cov jp/watch/sm22400651 Sup i ☆ Unofficial Fight So Kait amui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiy Y2 : [http://www.ni deo h/sm22342120 Kotobatora to, tp://www.nicovideo.jp/w 4410130 Miyog stery Kai Meiko t Miku, Ka n n, Ka ne ww.youtube.c a v=o7GvNxDkOps Zutto Zut YO oid & Oliver: [ s:// yo e.com/wat =2 4hIk ance With The D , ps://www.youtube.com/wa v= gf5aiTo c e n t i p e Y loid & GUMI: [h //w har om/mp3/TqkF3_JX O __GUMI_-_Oxidation_a ml? dation and Dream Monste loid & MAIKA: [https w.you /watch?v=0F3Olc78T5 Sister, be.com/w =jkbzJdT60IY Crazy To YOHIOloid o Tiane https://ww ube.com/ h?v=QZH58 ag High S Instant Lo ex Brea YOHIOl Y2 Yuma ttps://ww ube.com/w ?v=7AWKp-U TonTo Oliver & GU [ht //www.youtu tch?v Bf9DYLuM gical P o and The erbr M Oli & mine : [https: w ube.com/ h?v=L0sl12 L ti Ol & Yan Zi: tp www tu om/watch?v w6afEXwc a- nse Pleasure Buz Sho Utatane Piko & mine Len: [http: w.4shared.com/mp3/JGgoz a/Utatane_Piko__Kagamine_Len_-_C.html? Chemical Emotion, Electrical Parade, Trick & Treat, I Wanna Go, If You Do Do, Primadonna BOY, hota Shota Island, //www.youtube.co tch?v=gcge_wUri oung tal, w.youtube.com/watc HjkUdKJCM Da g Utatane P Kaga Rin: [htt ww.youtube.com/watc L5M9cf8 gon Ris Utatane & MAIKA: tps://www u om/watch?v=huMmS Ou The Gravi Ut e & ine Ritsu: ps ww tube.com/watch?v 2N 4 Fall T visib la Tia & Wan ao: [ ://ww utube.com/w c V_R U aiting in Lu T n & Yan He [ tps:/ w u be.com/watch?v=dr7A 4 q Cic a Under the M n VY2 Y a Utatane Piko: [https:// w outub c /watch?v=wVK 5 odo R n rnation, t e.com a h?v=ekX5T0Z 2 Fa l , w youtube. m atch?v B G No Ma VY2 Y a a i Gak o [ht s / w outube.com a h = Vio Invisi e VY Y a V zki: [https: w o e om/watch? R8B q H t g for V y Hurtful P n VY2 Y a nji O s i: [https:/ w outub c /watch?v=rj u uf8I The i nsion- a ng Shampoo t Kagam e in & Kagamine Len: [http / ww.youtube.com/watch?v S z0JmnZo Electric Angel, Children's War, Spectacle Tune, Pinko Stick Luv, _ n_-_M.html? Migikata N C u, j watch m 304018 Youka E rcise ! [http://www.nicovideo.j w ch/sm2 3 73 Momom o ! Kagam e en & 96n o [https://ww y tube.com a h?v=O f q g Happy n sizer ttps://www.youtube.com/w c v=zNVA b HU Melancho c Kagam e en, Kagamine n GUMI, ine Luka, H s tps://www.youtu . m/w c v=qeR E yls cLi k H s e iku a ne L : http / . utube.com/w c v u T v 1 2 n b Hats e k & Y Y a: [http://w . o deo. / tch/s 4 4 C z T n ts e iku & s o [https / w.youtu . m/w c v= rTTM Trip a H n Miku & on: h ps:/ w you b com/watch = o m Cr s rd MAI Cl htt : www.youtub c / tch?v=Wm j DCoU u D osa MAI Hats e iku [ tps://www o ube.com/watc zm another cli OL P JECT, Kaito, Kamui k o, a Kiyoteru, VY Y a: s://www.yout e om/watch? X QiRb b Br e Love, T A ZOL P JEC & at Miku: [http / . u com/watch?v= j fu4-10 ZOL centri F ure N U & SP ttps://www.youtube t ?v V h Tv8 Vi e & o [https://www.yout /watch = z Ucp7o W g ya S A2 iki, GUMI, A [ tps: o ube.com/watch?v=q D T L HE WORLD E S & Kaito: [http w.yo u .co w c v=ysMzhBKwG Y -A2 Miki & I ps:/ w yout e om/watch?v=shI b H o a Gal n G l Y UO: [ t ://www.youtube o wat ? u V4 Tr k r t ki & Merli [ tps://www.y t e.co w c v=aM k aind p iko ne Miku: [https://www o ube.co w v=hgoOBA i Find u kine Meiko, Kagamine L , agami n, Hatsune Miku, Kaito e Haku, Kasane Teto, Neru: h ps://www.youtube.com/w c v 2UdIg_wIGQ Honey Ho y g IOloid, Avanna, Ha : [https://www.yo o watc v Y Jlvv6no Find Th wane Haku & Aki : [https:/ w youtube.com/watch = o Just Work! N T m e itsu & Kasane Teto: [https / w e.com/watch?v= Z p ATE YOU, p //www.youtube.c / t ?v gUm-fNzcDU Kale o mine Rits une Ruko: [http: w ed.com/mp3/QuFLZ W /N i _Rit _ o ne_Ruko_-_De.html? E kone Tei & Namine Ri ttps: w .yout e om/watch?v=n Q s As o o The Electi s ine Ron, Mat oiyo, To u e, Ruko: [ t / w.youtube.com/ t ? VmQMV Crazy L p tsuda & i Ron: [http: w .nico p atch/sm 5 037 Clo r poiyo, Keine Ron, Ts o akupo: [http: w .nic i o. / t /sm 2 630 Arigato u tsuda Ppoiyo, Ron, Masuhi ka: //www.nicov p/watch/sm18922 0 n Your Lov Carr s Hac ai Kim: [htt : w . utube.com/ =K1uo n iss y e ami ki Shinji: [ t / w.youtube.c h?v= I 7 Apat yone Yam e Bou: [https://w ube.com/w DJZT O nQ Strob aine Reizo & Tsuk Ha p [ t ://www.youtube. m ABapWrYv2eo Hirais y mi, Asane Bou, HARMON [[Plik:Shime14-1.png|thumb] I jeszcze kilka mało istotnych faktów * mam 162 cm wzrostu * noszę okulary * kiedyś nie lubiłam II, ale teraz jest jednym z moich ulubionych Vocaloidów * moimi ulubionymi producentami piosenek Vocaloid/Utau są Steampianist, RorunaK, Ghostie/Marz Mitzi, Giga, Pinocchio, Wang Chao, Kaoling, Rin Ginsuke, Kikuo, Planty, Last Note., Ryo, Honey Works, Circus, Death-Ohagi, Machigerita i Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu * moimi ulubionymi Utaite są 96neko, Mi-chan, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Glutamine i tane * pierwszymi piosenkami Vocaloid jakie usłyszałam są World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou, Dear You, Cantarella, Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Give Me Back My Pants, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine oraz Zutto Zutto więc mam do nich ogromny sentyment * moim ulubionym anime jest seria Magi, poza tym lubię też Kuroko no Basket, Tsuritamę, Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou, Fairy Tail, Gintamę i Keroro Gunsou * oprócz anime oglądam też My Little Pony, Adventure Time i Gravity Falls * lubie pisać kolorowymi literkami XD * jeśli Ci się nudzi i chciał/abyś z kimś popisać to moje GG (51169546) jest do dyspozycji, ale rzadko odzywam się pierwsza thumb thumb thumb Moje ulubione strony * Psychotaku - profil na Kreskówka.pl * Nyanyan - Otaku do Ataku! * Animer.pl * Nico Nico Douga * bilibili * Anime Zone * Kolejność oglądania Gundamów, kiedyś mi się przyda * Mój 4shared, jest tu trochę piosenek, które zostały już usunięte z You Tube * Pokemon Valhalla * Pokémemes * My Anime List * My Drama List * Prawdopodobnie największe forum poświęcone yaoi * Teorie spiskowe * Strefa Tajemnic * No i oczywiście największa wylęgarnia trolli w internecie right left Kategoria:Użytkownicy